1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operated sanding tool and has particular application for such a tool when adapted for attachment to a vacuum supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual sanders typically comprise a sanding block with clamps to retain a sheet of sand paper on the block In use, the sandpaper may buckle or rapidly wear due to the sandpaper not being sufficiently taut. Also, difficulties arise when the surface to be sanded is out of reach. A ladder may be used, but this slows progress and is somewhat hazardous. Manual sanders may generate a considerable amount of dust. This is particularly deleterious for those with dust allergies.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of the known prior art.